Traditionally, swim fins are adapted to provide propulsion of the user in water. When wearing swim fins the user typically has difficulty walking on hard surfaces, land, the beach or a boat because of the size, shape and flexibility of the swim fin.
The prior art addresses issues relating to propulsion in water as seen, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,814,640. The patent describes a swim fin with a segmented web portion with an array of spaced apart slots oriented along the web portion. The slots contain support members hingedly supported thereon to provide movement in the water thereby propelling the user. U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,307 describes an ergonomic swim fin with channeling scoops on either side of a foot pocket and a flexible blade web portion. At the tip of the web portion a wing shaped tail fin is pivotally attached to aid in the propulsion of the user.
It is desired to have a swim fin that has a foot portion and a pivotally mounted web portion for movement into a first position for walking and a second position for propulsion in water.